It is known that elongated handles for brooms or tools are often placed against a vertical wall, either inside or outside of a dwelling, when they are not in use. Consequently, the walls may have a relatively smooth surface and the broom handle is also smooth so that it is difficult to retain the broom or other tool handle in an upright position on the wall surface. If the handle slides off the wall, or other upright surface, one must bend down to pick up the broom, or worst still, a situation could arise whereby the broom handle falls down and strikes either a small child, baby, or a pet animal.
Many arrangements and devices have been made in order to overcome this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,891 to Dickson shows a broom handle in which a handle is held in a bracket screwed to the wall. U.S. Pat. No. 2,441,051 to Wilhelm shows another type of hanger in which a bracket holds the broom in an inverted position with the bristles in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,3333 to Bedynek shows a holder device attached at the extreme end of the broom handle and which is held by a hook mounted on the wall. Furthermore, in order to suspend the extreme end of a elongated handle U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,566 to Manzi shows a wire bail which can be placed over a hook mounted on a vertical wall. U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,834 to Adams shows a two section handle for a mop in which the sections are pivotally connected, and which is provided with a T-shaped foot having a rubber covering to prevent slippage on the floor. None of the above prior art elongated handle holders show a device which can be placed over an extreme end of an elongated handle so that the handle can be leaned against a vertical wall or counter and retained in position. In contradistinction, the present device successfully maintains the handle in an upright vertical position against the wall anywhere around the circumference of the free end of the handle.